1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display tray for displaying products, and more particularly to a novel stackable display tray for providing a wide stacking platform for corresponding interlocked trays stacked in a column.
2. Related Background Art
Display cases are used primarily for product merchandising in retail stores. In order for a manufacturer of consumer products to remain competitive in the marketplace, displays must have design flexibility for multi-location use within the store, so that they are visible to consumers at any location. This requires display trays having the following characteristics: (i) ease of stacking in single and multiple columns; (ii) maximum product visibility; and (iii) structural stability for extended periods of time in a variety of merchandising environments/locations.
The present invention addresses the above concerns and presents a new and novel stackable display system.
In one aspect of the present invention, a stackable display tray includes a shell having a plurality of sides defined by an equal number of corners (i.e., the number of corners is equal to the number of sides), a substantially closed bottom having bottom corners corresponding with the corners of the shell, and a top having top corners corresponding with the corners of said shell. The top includes at least two first openings each adjacent to an independent top corner, and the bottom includes at least two second openings each adjacent to an independent bottom corner. The display tray also includes a side panel member having at least two angular panels positioned within the shell. Each angular panel is adjacent a corner. At least two of the angular panels include a tab projecting from the top. At least two of the first openings each receive the tab of one of the angular panels positioned within the shell and at least two of the second openings are each adapted to receive a tab of an angular panel of a side panel member which projects out from a top of an adjacent display tray positioned below the bottom.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a stackable display system includes a plurality of display trays, each having a shell and a side panel member as described in the previous aspect, stacked on top of one another.
In another aspect of the present invention, a side panel member for a shell of a display tray includes a first panel and at least two angular support panels integral with the first panel, each including a tab projecting from the top of the angular panel for insertion into a corresponding opening within the shell. The side panel member also includes a display panel integral with the first panel, where the display panel is visible in an opening in a side of the shell and the display panel may be removed to access an interior of the display tray.
The display panel may include printed information on one or both sides, so that if the display panel is folded down and over the side of the shell of the display tray to access the contents of the tray, product information is still available to the consumer. Such information is generally related to the type, amount, color, flavor, etc., of the product contained within the display tray.
The display panel may also be removable from the side panel member by providing a perforated portion along the fold line. The shell and side panel members of the display tray may be made from pre-cut panels that are folded into the respective shapes as described in the previous aspect.